Shower Accident
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo accidentally sees Rukia naked in the shower and he tries to avoid what he saw, but Rukia will seize the moment to tell Ichigo his feelings with one night, a drink, Warning lemon 18


_**Shower accident**_

**Request by: _Wackybiscuit_**

When Ichigo regained his powers, Rukia returned to Ichigo's house to have a good time as in the old days, even Ichigo missed Rukia for what he did at home when she was there, but when it was not everything was quiet for him, but even That was how he missed Rukia and when he came back he was happy to see her again.

The truth was good to see her again but one day of those things happened that none of the 2 expected.

_**A few weeks after Ichigo regained his powers:**_

_**Kurosaki House:**_

Ichigo had left school as usual and the good thing about this day was that Ikumi had given him the day off, because there was no work today and his father and sisters would be spending it as a family. so he would be very relaxed that day and could rest to take care of his substitute Shinigami affairs. He had remembered that Rukia did not see her at the exit as soon as the class ended so she thought she had arrived home before and left before the expected.

Ichigo did not take much importance and decided to take a shower to go to sleep, but as soon as he opened the door to make sure there was no one there, I found Rukia coming out of the shower all naked, Ichigo could not clear his eyes from the body of Rukia naked, because that body looked at him as a great beauty as if it excited him and he was actually exciting him to the point that his penis was very erect by the figure of Rukia.

Rukia is very pretty with that body, but what am I saying? Ichigo said in his mind as he still saw Rukia, O Rayos! Ichigo said, because he saw how Rukia looked at him behind the door looking at her naked

Ichigo ! What are you doing seeing me naked ! Rukia said screaming at the perch of Ichigo

Rukia ... Is that .. I .. I thought there was no one and come in to also take a shower and I finished ... Ichigo said trying to get the reason in to Rukia, but it was still in vain

Ichigo… Rukia said with much embarrassment, can you please leave!

Ichigo agreed quickly but Rukia before Ichigo left looked at his erect penis, I look that he was big and thought he could use that to say his feelings towards him

_**A few minutes later:**_

Ichigo was waiting for Rukia to get out of the shower to bathe, but he felt weird, I mean it felt like something bad was going to happen at any moment, so it felt until he saw Rukia covered with a towel, There he saw that there was already finished, but when he was about to get up, Rukia threw him back on the bed hard thinking that he was still angry to have seen her.

Ichigo… Do you really like me? Rukia said nervously taking Ichigo by surprise

What do you mean with that? Ichigo said confused

Is that ... I really missed you a lot ... now that you regained your powers, I can tell you how much I feel for you, Rukia said nervously still and threw her towel making Ichigo try to avoid looking again but it was useless that body drove him crazy to such a point to get hard and erect his penis

Rukia! Put the towel back on! I don't want to do something wrong with you, Ichigo said, blushing trying to cover his eyes so he wouldn't look

Ichigo ... please, I'm leaving for you, I want you to feel my feelings for you, please take me seriously no kidding, Rukia said crying

Ichigo didn't know if it was a joke or not, but as Rukia said it was true, I really wanted to do it,

Rukia… Do you really want ... what about me? He said still confused

Yes ... Ichigo I'm yours for today

He kissed him on the mouth, making Rukia impress at the speed he did, The 2 were enjoying that kiss, it was as if they both really loved each other it was very pleasant for the 2.

Mmmmm, Rukia's lips are sweet, Ichigo said, savoring those lips

Mmmmm Ichigo's lips taste like strawberry, Rukia said thinking

Ichigo lay Rukia on his bed to see her totally naked and wanting him to do what he had to do

Ichigo… He said all blushing

Rukia… Said all excited

Rukia started by taking off Ichigo's pants revealing his boxer and his penis trying to get out of there. Until Rukia got him out of there revealing his big penis throbbing in front of her.

It's really very big, I never thought Ichigo had it so big, I think Rukia in awe.

She started licking the tip of making Ichigo have a slight moan, Rukia .. Ichigo said moaning with pleasure, Rukia continued until he put it in her mouth to taste it better, Ichigo was having great pleasure being blown up by Rukia For her part, she was masturbating to be ready for Ichigo, but he picked her up and put herself in another pose where she had Rukia's delicious ass on her face while Rukia had Ichigo's penis in front of her

I wonder what this pussy tastes like? Ichigo said with a perverted tone, He started licking the part of Rukia making her have a lot of pleasure from him, Making the 2 were having a very great excitement, Rukia began to do it faster like Ichigo causing the 2 to increase the pace, already when it had been a few moments, Ichigo felt that something was coming in his penis.

Rukia! I'm going to come !, Ichigo said shooting in the mouth of Rukia, Ahhh !, moaning, you could have told me earlier Idiot! Rukia said drowning with the semen in her mouth, Well, I would have done it if you hadn't done it so quickly, Ichigo said angrily.

The 2 began to argue when Ichigo took the initiative again, and put Rukia in a 4-legged pose showing his ass in all its splendor for him and his penis

Rukia ... Are you sure? Ichigo said excited and doubting

Yes .. Ichigo do it, I want you to do it. Rukia said excitedly, Well here I go, Ichigo said safely put his penis in Rukia's pussy causing her to feel some pain because of how big he was. Rukia? Said Ichigo worried about Rukia's face, No Ichigo, I'm fine don't worry I really feel very good, Rukia said awkwardly, Well I'll keep on He said the

The 2 began to have great pleasure because their bodies gradually joined with every roze they had, They did not stop moaning and wishing at all times, Ahh! So good, Rukia said all excited, If so good .., Ichigo said also excited, They changed position now Rukia was on top of him enjoying every inch of his hard penis inside her pussy, Apart from that Ichigo rammed stronger and more fast as the moment passed.

Ahhh! Ichigo I love you !, I love how you do it !, I have always been after you saved me and after seeing you again I was always in love with you, Please Ichigo accept me as yours please, Rukia said all excited and crazy about the penis of Ichigo, If Rukia you are all mine and nobody else, So enjoy, Ichigo said pervertedly

They changed position again now leaving Ichigo up and Rukia down, Ahh! More !, Mas Ichigo !, Rukia said moaning, Ichigo began to increase the strength and speed of the onslaught by making Rukia close to an orgasm, Ahhh! Looks like I'm coming! Rukia said screaming excitedly, I'm coming too !, Ichigo said excitedly, Do it Ichigo I want to feel her inside !, Rukia said moaning, Here I go !, Ichigo shot his semen inside Rukia making her an orgasm was also obtained for the 2, completely exact and wrapped in the bed sheet naked, Rukia smiled.

Ichigo .. Thank you for accepting me, The truth I am so happy to have done, Rukia said all happy, Ichigo looked at her and was happy that she was, Yes, I also like that you are happy Rukia, The truth had never felt me So, Ichigo said, Hehe, Rukia laughed, We are not done yet or yes ?, He said seductively, If you still want we can do it, Ichigo said seductively, Of course as you say, He said it by accepting Ichigo's offer and they will know that they did all night

_**Even side of the door:**_

Isshin and Yuzu were trying to hear what was happening in the room but only heard screams and insults, Sure to fool that they were fighting,

I was made to hear a groan, Isshin said trying not to misunderstand and spill his nose, I do not hear the truth just a simple fight between them, Yuzu said disappointed, Hey What are you doing spying again ?, He said Karin arriving, A Kain we are listening to what Ichigo does in his room, Leave that, Do not spoil everything so fast, Karin said annoyed, Maybe Papa is right, Better we should leave before Ichigo hears us, Yuzu said all worried, Okay, Isshin said disappointed that he couldn't hear anything that was good for him.

_**The next day in the morning:**_

The 2 lovers were in bed hugging each other until the sun opened Ichigo's eyes first and the first thing he noticed in the room was that he was accommodated by Yuzu, so he thought he saw him with Rukia still side, but it seemed he didn't take him Apparently, but the real problem was Byakuya who was at the window with a black aura on her face.

Ichigo Kurosaki, can you tell me what does Rukia Nude do and in your bed? I was supposed to go back at night and since it was not I assumed that I would be here with you, He said it all seriously, Ammm Byakuya, He said it all nervous, You will see Rukia wanted to do it I did not force her, Trying to defend herself, Nee-sama ?, He said Rukia surprised and saw that she was naked and ashamed, I can explain it brother just leave Ichigo alone, Rukia said trying to defend him, No, Bankai Zenbonsakura Kageyoshi, Byakuya said to make the whole room fill with petals of Zenbonsakura, Nee-sama !, Shout Rukia to see how Ichigo in his spiritual form was trying to save himself from the petals of Zenbonsakura, Rukia explain it to me later I will understand the matter of the 2, But I must do this Ok? Byakuya said normally, Ok Brother I will explain it to you myself, Byakuya nodded and left leaving Rukia watching as he chases Ichigo all over the karakura city, Well ... at least I could tell him what Ichigo felt, Rukia said thinking with a smile

The end.


End file.
